


Tökéletes

by Duszt_Borbala



Category: Hardmode streamer team, Magyar youtuberek, TheVR, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: M/M, Nezmo is real, esküvősködünk, feel the rainbow, jansti is real, minden szemszögből is íródik, nagyon cukira sikeredett, nezmo és jansti egyszerre
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-03 04:53:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14561292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duszt_Borbala/pseuds/Duszt_Borbala
Summary: Az élet jelenleg annyira tökéletes. Vajon el tudja rontani bármi is ezt Janinak, Pistinek, Nessajnak vagy Azmonak?





	1. Kérdezni akarok valamit (Pisti POV)

– Ideje lenne készülni – simítja meg Jani a vállam, miközben a chatet olvasom még a stream után.

– Hova? Mi? – kapom oda a fejem.

– Ne mondd, hogy elfelejtetted, hogy ma lesz az esküvő! – háborodik fel.

– Nem jövőhéten?

– Jövőhéten New Yorkba megyünk! – mondja egy erős sóhaj kíséretében. – Na, gyere! – szorítja meg a vállamat. Felállok, megfogom vezető kezét és hagyom, hogy magával húzzon a fürdőszobába. Nevetve, csókolózva zuhanyzunk le és borotválkozunk meg. Összekenem borotvahabbal, mire fenyegetni kezd, hogy belenyír a hajamba a szakálvágóval, de persze nem gondolja komolyan. Még akkor is nevetünk, amikor újra ránk kerül az a borzalmas indigószín öltöny. A jóért mindent, nyilván, de hát kényelmetlen bármennyire baszón is néz ki.

Én vezetek, késésben vagyunk. Amikor megérkezünk a nagy birtokra azonnal elfog az a jóleső nyugalom és azonnal összekulcsolom Janival ujjainkat. _Itt már foghatom a kezed_ – küldöm felé a jelet, ahogy rápillanatok mosolyogva. Nem tarthat sokáig a romantika, mert azonnal jönnek, hogy hova kell mennünk, hol lesz a helyünk, menjünk az embereinkhez és végeláthatatlan sora az utasításoknak. És mivel egy édesanyával veszekedni felesleges így megyek és megkeresem az említett szobát.

Háttal áll nekem, szemben a tükörrel és kék nyakkendőjével bíbelődik. Zokniban, félig betűrt inggel, idegesen, remegő kezekkel bosszankodik a kék nyakbavalóval.

– Na mi van hősszerelmes, nem megy a nyakkendő kötés? – paskolom meg a hátát.

– Pisti, baszdmeg! – fordul felém ijedten.

– Nessaj, baszmdeg! – válaszolok ugyanúgy. – Na, mi van? Be vagy már szarva? Már nem fordulhatsz vissza, vár rád a nagybetűs házas élet – vigyorgok rá.

– Csak attól félek, hogy valami elbaszódik.

– Minden rendben lesz, haver. Minden rendben lesz.

Rámmosolyog, látom, hogy ideges és próbálom poénkodással feloldani a feszültséget. Megkötöm a nyakkendőjét, megigazítjuk az ingét és ráimádkozom a cipőt is, ha már ő választotta, hogy tornacsukában lesz. Minden problémáját megoldom másodpercek alatt, olyan, mint egy igazi mennyasszony. Nem hibáztatom, végig kedvesen, magamat is meglepve, nyugodtan válaszolok minden kis megrezzenésére. Mindenért aggódik, de végül semmiért sem kell.

Hiába van szeptember vége még mindig meleg van, de nem az a megsülős, hanem az a kellemes, így a kertben megrendezett szertartás gyönyörűen alakul. Minden csupa fehér, kék és lila virágokkal van feldíszítve. Fehér székek, pici dobogó szerűség, vagy hát, katedra, ha úgy tetszik, mintha egy igazi templomi esküvőn lennénk. Azon pedig egy asztal, két szék, rajta minden szükséges papír, akárcsak egy házasságkötő teremben. Az asztal is ki van díszítve virágokkal. Az egész felett pedig egy lila rózsákkal benőtt lugas.  Az egész annyira illik hozzájuk, annyira mesebeli, hogy el se hiszem, hogy itt állunk Janival, mint a két tanú, várva, hogy végre bevonuljanak.

Felcsendül a zene és megjelennek kézenfogva, hogy odasétáljanak hozzánk és az anyakönyvvezetőhöz. Mosolyognak, életük legboldogabb napja és pillanata ez itt. Megölelnek minket, amikor végre a sorok végére érnek, mi pedig hátrébbállunk.

– Tisztelettel és szeretettel köszöntöm a házasságkötés minden résztvevőjét – kezd bele az anyakönyvvezető hölgy. – Kedves jegyespár, kedves szülők, rokonok és jó barátok! Nincs szebb dolog a szerelemnél, legyen az bármilyen, a világon a legszebb események közé tartozik, mikor két egymásra talált fiatal lélek örökre összeköti életét családjai és barátai körében. Az én munkám az, hogy mikor ez a két szerelmes, fiatal lélek kimondja az igent, akkor minden hivatalos legyen, nem kívánhatnék ennél szebb állást magamnak. A leggyönyörűbb része minden házasságkötésnek az a boldog, örömtől csillogó tekintet, amikor hivatalosan is eggyé vállnak. A szerelemnél nincs szebb, mindennap látok jegyeseket, fiatal házasokat, mindannyian mások. Mindannyian gyönyörűek, akárcsak a szerelem. Mert tartozni valakihez kiegészíti a lényünket – vezeti fel nyálasan az anyakönyvvezető az egész esküvőt. – Kedves Balázs és Tamás, jó néhány nap, hét, hónap, tavasz, nyár, ősz és tél, év váltotta már egymást, mióta megismerkedtetek, barátságotok, szerelmetek hosszú időre nyúlik vissza – mondja kedvesen, hatalmas mosollyal az arcán. Talán igaza van, nem mindennapi kapcsolatuk valóban gyönyörű. – Egymásra találásotok nem volt véletlen, az, hogy most itt álltok előttem ezt igazolja – folytatja továbbra is mosolyogva. Lapoz egyet a könyvében, komolyabb hangnemre vált. – Házassági szándékotokat a törvényben előírt módon bejelentettétek. A bemutatott iratok alapján megállapítottam, hogy házasságkötéseteknek törvényes akadálya nincs. A házasság megkötéséhez és érvényességéhez az szükséges, hogy előttem és tanúitok előtt – itt rám és Janira pillanat futólag –, egybehangzó kijelentést tegyetek. Megkérlek benneteket, hogy forduljatok egymással szembe és fogjátok meg egymás kezét. – Engedelmeskednek, arcukról sugárzik a boldogság, miközben egybe fonják kezeiket. – Köszönöm. Kérlek titeket, hogy minden kérdésemre, legőszintébb érzéseitek alapján igennel vagy nemmel válaszoljatok. Bíró Balázs, kijelented, hogy az itt megjelent Pusztai Tamással házasságot kötsz? – néz Azmora.

– Igen – feleli mosolyogva.

–  Köszönöm. – Nessaj felé fordul. – Pusztai Tamás, kijelented, hogy az itt megjelent Bíró Balázzsal házasságot kötsz?

– Igen – mondja Nessaly is, szintén mosolyogva.

– Köszönöm. Megállapítom, hogy az itt megjelent Bíró Balázs és Pusztai Tamás az egybehangzó igen kijelentésük alapján, mostantól házastársak. Megkérlek titeket, hogy a szóban elhangzott akaratot a házassági lapon aláírásotokkal is erősítsétek meg. – Átmennek az asztalhoz, ahol aláírják a papírokat. Közben szól valami zene halkan, de szinte nem is hallom a saját szívdobogásomtól. _Mindjárt mi jövünk._ – Köszönöm. Úgy döntöttetek, hogy életetek ezen fontos eseményének hivatalos tanújának Fábián Istvánt és Komzsik Jánost kéritek fel. – Megfogom Jani kezét és úgy sétáljuk le azt a pár lépést. – Kérlek titeket, ti is írjátok alá bizonyítva, hogy a házasság létrejött 2019. szeptember 21-én. – Aláírjuk. – Köszönöm. – Aláírja ő is és mindenki visszavonul a helyére, az asztal túlfelére, le a katedráról. – A világnak minden táján az egymást szerető emberek gyűrűket húznak egymás ujjaira, ezzel megpecsételve szerelmüket. A hűségnek, szeretetnek ezen gyönyörű szimbólumát a szertartás előtt kaptam meg tőletek, mint jegyesek, most visszaadom, hogy egymásnak ujjára húzzátok, mint házastársak. – Előveszi a kis kék gyűrűtartó dobozkát. – Legyen ez a gyűrű biztosíték arra, hogy életetek végéig szerető társai lesztek egymásnak. A karika a végtelen szeretet, az arany pedig a tiszta szerelmet jelentse számotokra. – Odatartja eléjük az ékszeres dobozt. Először Nessaj veszi ki az egyik vésett gyűrűt, felhúzza Azmo ujjára, majd Azmo is megteszi ezt Nessajjal. Levakarhatatlan vigyorral bámulják a másikat. – Megkérlek benneteket – szólal meg ismét az anyakönyvvezető –, hogy a gyűrűcserét egy hitvesi csókkal pecsételjétek meg.

Azmo hajol Nessaj felé és megtörténik. Apró, de annál többet jelentő csók. Látom, ahogy becsukják a szemüket, amiben apró könnycseppek csillannak meg. Ők persze kibírták, mi meg mindannyian itt bőgünk, mint a csecsemők. Ahogy elvállnak a tapsolásunk is elhalkul.

– Kedves ifjú pár! – kezd bele ismét az anyakönyvvezető. – Bíró-Pusztai Tamás és Balázs. – A szemeim megtellnek könnyel, ahogy először hallom új nevüket, de ez nem csak velem van így, Jani is könnyezik, az egész kertben mindenki pityereg. Csak Nessaj és Azmo tartják még magukat. – Hivatali kötelességemnek eleget téve, számomra is öröm, hogy elsőként köszönthetlek titeket, mint házastársak, férj és férj, s hívhatlak titeket új házassági neveteken – folytatja nagy vigyorral az anyakönyvvezető. – Öröm számomra, hogy ezen a gyönyörű napon az új úton én indíthatlak el benneteket, én mondhatom el az első jó kívánságokat. Amikor köszöntőt írtam, rengeteg mély, feledhetetlen gondolat között kutattam a házasságról, szerelemről, de végül nem tudtam választani, egyik sem tűnt ideillőnek. Engedjétek meg, hogy „improvizáljak” – mondja szakadatlanul mosolyogva, s összecsukja a kis könyvét. – Lángoló szerelem – kezd bele sóhajtva. – Talán ez jellemzi a legjobban az ifjú pár érzelemvilágát a házasságkötés pillanatában. Ez majd szépen, idővel átalakul szeretetté, ahogy telnek a napok, hónapok. De szeretetről csak akkor beszélhetünk, ha mindkét fél kimondja, hogy „mi ketten”, mert ebben egy végleges elkötelezettség kerül kifejezésre. Mi ketten, együtt éljük az életünket. Mi ketten együtt vagyunk ebben a sok bajban. Mi ketten együtt mindent megoldunk. Mert én szeretlek téged, veled érzek, s szeretném, hogy te viszont szeress. A szeretet tulajdonképpen a legnagyobb ajándék, mert önmagunkat ajándékozzuk oda a másik félnek. Az igaz szeretet jellemzője a feltétlen bizalom, a kompromisszumkészség, a maximális odafigyelés a másikra. Azt kívánom nektek, hogy igaz szeretetben teljen egész további házaséletetek.

Alig bírom visszafogni a sírást, nem is akarom igazából, most lehet sírni, Jani is sír, mindenki sír. De nem akarom útjára engedni azt a gyomorból felszakadó zokogást, mert egésze biztos vagyok benne, hogy ez az lenne. Nessaj, a kerítő fiúnk, végre megtalálta a párját, persze rá kellett vezetni az egészre, nem is akarta, tagadta, csalódott, szenvedett és most itt áll, azokban a kék Converse-ekben, mint egy éve Los Angelesben és kimondta az igent, annak az embernek, akire annyira szüksége volt már, annak az embernek, akit mindennél jobban szeret. És hiába nem mondta ezeket, tudom, mert látom.

– Az igen kimondásakor megfogtátok egymás kezét – mondja az anyakönyvvezető, amikor visszatérek gondolataimból a szertartásra. – Az egymásnak nyújtott kéz biztatást ad a jövőre. Kérlek benneteket, ez a kézfogás sírig tartó legyen. – Nessaj bólogatni kezd, mintha csak azt mondaná, hogy _igen, úgyis az lesz, sírig tartó szeretet._ – Kívánom, hogy ebben a szövetségben, a házasságban váltsátok valóra legszebb álmaitokat és reményeiteket. – Itt már Azmo is bólint egyet, ugyanarra válaszolva. _Minden úgy lesz. Sírig tartva szeretem majd ezt a hülyét, minden valóra lesz váltva._ – Kedves fiatalok! A köszönet és hála percei ezek. A sok jót és szépet, amit szüleitektől kaptatok, az önfelálldozást, szeretetet lehetetlen szavakba önteni.

Virágot adnak a szüleiknek. Megölelik őket. Persze mindenki sír. Még én is.

Visszalépnek helyükre, az anyakönyvvezető elé, aki újra rákezd, de nem két öltönyöshöz, hanem a szülőkhöz szól. Aztán hozzánk Janival. Legyünk továbbra is a két bolond barátja, mondja. Mintha ki tudnánk őket törölni az életünkből, ahhoz talán túl sok mindent tudnak. Végül átadja az emléklapokat, a házassági anyakönyvi kivonatukat és pezsgőzés. A kivonulás csak szimbolikus, mert jönnek vissza, mehet a hajnalig bulizás.

Nem vagyunk sokan, csak mi Janival, Yea, a szűk család és pár nagyon közeli barát, de így is nagyon jól alakul a lagzi. Sokat nevetünk a vacsora alatt, az első tánc alatt pedig mindenki sír.

Ed Sheeran Perfect-je szólal meg és a két illetékes mezítláb, a fűben – hogy minél klisésebb legyen – elkezd billegni rá. Mosolyognak és nevetnek végig, miközben próbálnak úgy tenni, mintha tudnának táncolni. Igazából táncolni, mert baromkodásból táncolni mindenki tud. Kéz a kézben, egymáshoz simulva ringatóznak. Azmo Nessaj csípőjét foga, Nessaj pedig az ő vállát. A kopaszodó moderátor többször is megpörgeti kedvesét, mire az nevetve hagyja, aztán visszatér keze a vállára, egyre közelebb és közelebb simul hozzá. Még be is dönti az egykoron szőke, ma már csak barna és szakállas herceget, mire az lábát felemelve nevet. Végül Azmo visszahúzza és körbe-körbe forognak, miközben elkezdenek csókolózni.

Jani ekkor erősebben szorít rá egy picit a kezemre, magam elé húzom és hátulról ölelem át, az államat a vállára támaztva, hogy nézzem Nessalyék táncát.

A végén már csak billegnek ide-oda és csókolóznak, egymás hajába túrósan, szinte mintha már a nászéjszakájuk lenne.

Amikor vége a dalnak szájuk elválik a másikétól, homlokukat egymásnak támaszták, habár nem hallom, de látom, ahogy mondják egymásnak, hogy „szeretlek”, aztán szétválik az ölelés és már csak állnak ott kézen fogva. Ekkor persze mindenki odarohan hozzájuk. Mindketten táncolnak édesanyjukkal, ekkor már nem sírok, csak érzem, hogy valami csípi a szemem.

Azt mondják, hogy minden esküvő szép és megható. Nessaj és Azmo esküvője kivételesen az volt, mert a saját nővéremén nem sírtam ennyit, mint most ezen. Jani vállára borulok, ismét magamhoz húzom jó erősen.

– Na, mi a baj? Nem tudja elviselni a lelked ezt a sok megható pillanatot? – kérdezi kedvesen.

– Jani, hozzám jössz? – suttogom a fülébe.


	2. Kérhetünk egy szívességet? (Nessaj POV)

Már az ágyban fekszik, amikor végzek a zuhanyzással. Azonnal ledobja a telefonját és kitárja a karjait, ahogy meglát.

– Gyere ide! – hívogat.

– Várj, felöltözök.

– Úgyis levetkőztetlek. Ebben az ágyban még nem csináltuk – néz rám perverz fejjel.

– Nem szabad – mondom halkan. – Külön szobában kéne aludnunk is.

– Faszt nem! Na gyere ide – tárja ki megint a karját, de rá sem figyelve megyek a szekrényhez, hogy felöltözzek. Alsót és pólót veszek elő, de esélyem sincs semmire, mert hátulról megtámad, magához szorít és egy könnyed mozdulattal lelöki derekamról a nedves törölközőt. Úgy, olyan lágyan, óvatosan érint meg, mintha még sosem ért volna hozzám. Azonnal megkeményedek és már nem is akarok ellenkezni. Közben a nyakamat csókolgatja.

– Ahh! – nyögök fel a kelleténél hangosabban, ahogy lágyan simogatja férfiasságom.

Csókokkal borítja el nyakam és vállam, aztán ahogy megfordulok karjai közt államat, arcomat és számat is megtámadja.

Csak addig vállik el testünk a másikétól, amíg lehúzom róla pólóját. A szemüvege is leesik fejéről, de mit sem törődve kapcsolódunk össze újra. Óvatosan lökdös az ágyig, rálök és rámfekszik. Továbbra sem engedi el ajkaim, a teste az enyémnek feszül. Nyakam harapdálja, hátába kapaszkodom körmeimmel. A számba nyög. Kezem csak alsója szélénél áll meg, belekapaszkodom, szinte tépem róla.

Egyre lejjebb halad a csókokkal, amíg át nem halad hasamon és a farkammal néz szembe.

– Igen! Kérlek! – nyüszítem. Csak sokat sejtetően hümmög válaszként, a következő pillanatban pedig megérzem nyelve melegségét makkomon. A fejéhez kapok és beletúrok rövid hajába. Annyira szorítom, hogy jó néhány szál a kezemben marad.

Lassú táncot jár nyelvével körbe-körbe, amivel az őrületbe kerget. Teljes testemben remegek a gyönyörtől, húzom a haját, szorítom, nem tudom elengedni. Hiába akarom ereszteni tincseit egyszerűen képtelen vagyok, úgy markolom, mintha az életem múlna rajta, félek, hogyha most hagyom, elengedem, akkor szétesek, mert csak ez tart még egyben.

Sokáig kínoz ezzel a csigatempóval, de egy idő után megszokom, s nem is akarok többet, megenyhül haját szorító markom is, már nem tépem szálanként az őszülő bozontját, csak fején tartom kezemet, simogatom.

Amikor már igazán elhiszem, hogy sosem fog úgy rendesen leszopni, pont akkor merül mélyre és kapja be teljesen vesszőmet. A szemem is hátrafordul, annyira meglepődök és élvezem. Nyelve meleg és csúszós, érzem, ahogy lüktetek ajkai közt, megszédít az érzés, még jó, hogy fekszem, mert, ha esetleg állnom kéne, egészen biztos, hogy elájulnék.

– El fogok menni – sikítom nem túl férfiasan. Gyorsabb tempóra kapcsol, egyre mélyebbre megy, míg már tényleg teljes hosszam a szájában nincs. Érzem, hogy mindjárt felrobbanok.

Nevét sikoltva – azzal a csepp férfiasságommal leszámolva, amim volt – élvezek a szájába.

Pár pillanatig pihegek, aztán letámadom, vadul ajkai után kapok. Rohadtul leszarom, hogy most _szó szerint_ tiszta geci a szája, úgy falom ajkait, mint az etióp éhezők a grillcsirkét. Fordul a helyzet és most én vagyok felül, szeretném visszaadni mindazt, amit kaptam, de megállít.

– Nem akarod? – ülök fel.

– De… csak…

– Akkor mi a baj? – kérdezem, miközben nyakát kényeztetem.

– Nem tudom – válaszolja elhaló hangon, miközben, mint a sas a pockokra a mezőn, úgy veti rám magát. Azonnal fordítok magunkon és valósággal ketté szaggatom rajta az alsógatyát, hogy hozzáférjek. Nem szarozok, nem kínzom, tudom, hogy nem szereti, ha játszanak vele, azonnal mélyre megyek, ahogy szereti. A végén ő is számban köt ki, de persze ő nem kislány hangon sikítva élvez el.

Összebújva, meztelenül alszunk el. Fejem a mellkasán pihen. Csókkal, simogatva ébreszt.

– Nessy, át akarod aludni az esküvőnket?

– Mi? Nem! Hány óra? – pattannak ki a szemeim.

– Nyugi, még van időnk egymásra – mondja megint _azzal_ a hangnemmel.

Hosszasan csókolózunk, kezdene mélyülni, amikor anya beront.

– Még ágyban vagytok? – Átrohan a szobán és felhúzza a redőnyt. – Hasatokra süt a nap! Hahó, Tomikám? És nem megmondtam, hogy nem szabadna együtt aludnotok ma éjszaka? – Körbe-körbe rohangál. Összeszedi az eldobált ruháinkat. – Bazsikám, hát nem hallod, egy-kettő! – mosolyog rá futtában Azmora. – Reggeli, ruhapróba, főpróba, még meg se néztétek a menüt! Gyerünk, gyerekek, felöltözni! – kiabál be az ajtóból, miközben becsapja maga mögött.

– Anyukád még mindig iszonyatosan cuki, de most megijedtem, hogy lerángatja rólunk a paplant – mondja kicsit ijedten párom. Nevetni kezdek. Azt hittem ez alatt az egy év alatt már megszokta anyát, de hát, belegondolva, anyát nem lehet megszokni soha igazán. Mindig is picit furcsa lesz, pattogós, aranyos, tipikus anyu, aki félt, aggódik állandóan, megetet akkor is, ha nem akarod és eláraszt puszikkal, ölelésekkel a legrandomabb pillanatokban, amikor nem számítasz rá.

Felöltözünk és lemegyünk reggelizni, ahol minden is az esküvő körül forog. Alig tudunk nyugodtan enni, mert azonnal menni kell mindenhova. Rendesen elköszönni sem tudunk, csak egy futó csókot váltunk, aztán mindenhova rohanunk, persze szétválasztva. A kertet tökéletesre csinálják meg, azzal nem is akarok sokat foglalkozni, de nyilván nem lehet csak úgy rámondani, hogy rendben van, így körbejárunk mindent legalább háromszor. A menün is átmegyünk, holott pontosan tudja mindenki, hogy pont leszarom, mi lesz a kaja. Csak alá akarom írni azt a nyomorult papírt! Kimondani az igent! Bíró-Pusztai Tamássá lenni!

Mire kezdődik az egész egy teljes idegroncs vagyok, még a nyakkendőmet se tudom megkötni, annyira remegnek a kezeim. Csak Pisti megjelenése ment meg attól, hogy ne szaggassam apró cafatokra. Valahogy sikerül lenyugtatnia, megköti ezt a vackot is a nyakamban és minden elrendez. Amikor lemegyek a helyemre és meglátom Azmot a szívem a torkomba ugrik, a boldogság eláraszt és rájövök, hogy miért szenvedtem át a napot. Kézenfogva sétálunk az anyakönyvvezető elé. A szokásos duma az elején, aztán végre megkérdezi, amiért itt vagyunk ebben a nagy puccban.

– Bíró Balázs, kijelented, hogy az itt megjelent Pusztai Tamással házasságot kötsz?

– Igen. – A szívem újra ki akar ugrani a számon. Nem hittem volna, hogy ilyen érzés lesz ezt hallani.

–  Köszönöm. – válaszol a kopaszodónak. – Pusztai Tamás, kijelented, hogy az itt megjelent Bíró Balázzsal házasságot kötsz? – fordul felém.

– Igen – mondom mosolyogva.

– Köszönöm. Megállapítom, hogy az itt megjelent Bíró Balázs és Pusztai Tamás az egybehangzó igen kijelentésük alapján, mostantól házastársak. Megkérlek titeket, hogy a szóban elhangzott akaratot a házassági lapon aláírásotokkal is erősítsétek meg.

Kezem-lábam remeg, ahogy megtesszük a pár lépést és aláírjuk a papírt. Már új neveinkkel. Csak bámulom leírva, amivel eddig csak poénkodtunk. Megtörtént.

Janiék is aláírják, mint tanúk. Az anyakönyvvezető is aláírja. Végig a torkomban dobog valami, talán a szívem, de nem vagyok biztos benne, hogy az még a helyén van-e vagy kiszakadt a sok boldogságtól. A heves dobogástól nem is hallok igazán, csak gépiesen csinálom, amit már ezerszer elpróbáltunk és próbálom magam tartani, ha már elvileg férfi vagyok, nem sírhatok, mint egy kislány.

Amikor előkerülnek a gyűrűink nem bírom magam tovább tartani, pár könnycsepp kicsúszik, de nem vagyok vele egyedül. Velem szemben a szemüveges is könnyezik, miközben ujjamra húzza a kis aranykarikát.

– Megkérlek benneteket, hogy a gyűrűcserét egy hitvesi csókkal pecsételjétek meg.

Azmo hajol, Azmo csókol, én pedig elveszek, újra és újra. A könnyeim pedig megállás nélkül folynak, s folynak. Apró, szinte semeddig sem tartó csók, de számomra most a világot jelenti.

Mindenki tapsol, s amikor elvállunk egymástól elhalkulnak. Próbálom felfogni a felfoghatatlant, visszatartani a sírást, gépesen tenni, amit kell. Virágot átadni, hallgatni az anyakönyvvezetőt, koccintani, kivonulni. Akkor kezdem felfogni az egészet, amikor táncolunk. Ölelkezve, bolondozva, mezítláb a fűben.

A nászéjszakánk inkább alvással telik, a sok táncolástól elfáradtunk és fáradtan dőlünk az ágyba. Másnap mindenki összepakol, megköszönjük keresztanyámnak, hogy itt lehetett az esküvő, aztán mindenki megy haza. Janiék Debrecenbe, mi pedig Pestre Azmoval. Másnap indul a gépünk, hova mehetnénk máshová, mint losziba, hisz ott kezdődött minden. Egy hét a tengerparton. Szex, jó kaják, csak úgy egyszerűen Amerika. Tökéletes egy hét. Csak kár, hogy eltelik és nem maradhatunk itt örökre.

Amikor hazaérünk a lakásunkban Pistiék fogadnak. A meglepettségtől szóhoz sem tudunk jutni.

– Ti adtatok pótkulcsot – néz rám Jani értetlenül.

– Igen, de…

– Baj van? – fejezi be helyettem Bobby a mondatot.

– Csak egy halaszthatatlan kérdés – vigyorog Pisti.

– Gondolod, hogy keresztanyád ideadná esetleg megint a birtokot, még egy esküvőre? – Arcom előtt egy apró ékszeresládikát lóbál.

– Hogy… mi?


	3. Mindig a te bolond Pistid leszek (Jani POV)

– Most pedig a fogalmakat kérném.

– Fogadom, hogy mindig melletted maradok, így szokták kezdeni, ugye? Azt hiszem ezt nekünk már felesleges mondani. Nem tudok nélküled élni, nélküled minden üres és fekete. Annyi mindenen mentünk át ezalatt 7 év alatt... egy élet is kevés lenne mindet részletezni. Köszönöm, hogy melletted önmagam lehetek, szóval fogadom, hogy sosem fogok megváltozni, mindig a te bolond Pistid leszek, akibe az elején beleszerettél. Cserébe csak azt kérem, hogy te se változz meg soha, maradj az én bolond Janim, így szeretlek.

A szemeim megtelnek könnyel, a torkomon akad minden szó, csak megszorítom a kezét. _Én is szeretlek._

– János – néz rám az anyakönyvvezető.

– Pisti! Ez alatt a 7 évünk alatt munkatársak, barátok, partnerek, szeretők voltunk. Minden pillanata gyönyörű volt. Most házastársak leszünk. Férjek. Szeretném, ha semmi sem változna köztünk, mert úgy szeretlek, ahogy az elején megismertelek. Sokszor kibírhatatlan vagy, ezt jól tudod, de én soha nem akartalak megváltoztatni. Egy dolgot szeretnék most megváltoztatni rajtad. Az pedig nem más, mint a neved. Viseld az enyémet is, viseld büszkén, ahogy én is fogom a tiédet. Mert szeretlek. – Folyamatosan folynak a könnyeim, csak úgy nyelem őket, de nem tudom abbahagyni a vigyorgást se. Tulajdonképpen sírva nevetek.

Végig, ahogy a gyűrűket húzzuk fel, csókolózunk, kivonulunk patakokban ömlenek a könnyeim. A vacsora alatt elállnak, aztán felcsendül az akusztikus verziója True Love-nak és újra rákezdek. Felhúz az asztaltól, a nyakába borulok és egymásnak énekelve billegünk jobbra-balra. Kezei derekamon pihennek, én nyakába fonom karjaim és megint sírva nevetek. Végig, amíg szól a zene – ami mellesleg mintha rólunk íródott volna – próbálunk úgy csinálni, mint akik táncolnak. Akkor este nem sírok már többé, de a végére egész profi táncossá válok. Megtáncoltatok minden jelenlévő hölgyet, aztán Nessaj és Azmo is táncolnak velünk. Holott nem is akartuk ezt a seggriszálós felhajtást, azért elég jól szórakozunk. Fáradtan borulunk az ágyba hajnalban.

– Komzsik-Fábián – mondogatja Pisti, miközben fekszünk. Kezét arca elé emelve forgatja az ujján a gyűrűt.

– Máris megbántad, hogy ennyire forgatod? – érintem meg csuklóját. Odakapja a fejét.

– Nem, de még nem fogtam fel. Ennyi év után... ennyi minden után...

– Végre együtt vagyunk – fojtom belé a szót. – Kár a múlton rágódnod. Inkább gyere ide – rántom oda magamhoz egy csókra. Csak kis szerelmes puszinak indul, de elmélyíti és zihálva szakadunk el egymástól. Először magára húz, az ölébe ülök, de hamar megunja, hogy alulra kényszerül és egy mozdulattal átfordít. Azonnal nyakamra tapad, próbálom menteni szemüvegem, mielőtt elveszteném az eszem és újra összetörne. Hangosan puffan az éjjeli szekrényen, de semmi komoly baja nem esik, csak pár újabb karcolással gazdagodott valószínűleg.

Pisti türelmetlen, ez nem csak a hétköznapokra, streamekre igaz, szexuális téren is ilyen. Tépi rólam a ruhát, harap, mar, szív. Rabul ejti ajkaim, összeharapdálja és hiába eddig nem akartam ellenkezni, most már nem is tudok, megszédít.

Hasonló heves ritmusban húzom le róla pólóját, ahogy ő tette velem és fölékerekedek, csípőjére ülök. Még boxereink szorítanak, de nem akarok megmozdulni, mert most én akarok irányítani és tudom, hogy amint csak egy centivel is arrébb mozdulok, azonnal az ágyhoz vág. Így inkább csak kínzom tovább lassan csókolva száját, nyakát. Fülétől végig nyakának vonalán vezetem a nyelvem, teljes testében remeg alattam.

– Maradj így – suttogom a fülébe, amikor már biztos vagyok benne, hogy megbénítottam.

Lehúzom róla az alsót és a sajátomat is leveszem. Szokott helyén, az éjjeliszekrény fiókjában megtalálom a sikosítót, felviszek egy adagot férfiasságára és óvatosan rácsusszanok.

– Ja-jani... ba-baszdmeg... – mondja szakadozottan. Szám apró mosolyra húzódik.

Megtámaszkodok mellkasán és lassan mozogni kezdek. Arcán minden érzelem egyszerre fut át és egy hatalmas nyögésként jelenik meg.

– Még, még, még – kérlel, könyörög, de megmaradok a lassú tempónál. Látom rajta, hogy élvezi és szenved egyszerre. Borzongatja, simogatja a szívem. Évek alatt nem sikerült sosem így átvennem az irányítást és a belső tigrisem most büszkén tépi a vadhúst, ahogy Pisti nyöszörög. Még sosem hallottam őt könyörögni, én már számtalanszor megtettem, egy-egy alkalommal, amikor már tényleg nem bírtam tovább, s most, hogy én vagyok felül, én irányítok, így ő kényszerül könyörgő pozícióba és ez nagyon tetszik. Ahogy arca eltorzul a gyönyörtől, ahogy szenved, mert egyre többet és többet akar, de nem kaphatja meg, mert rajtam múlik, már csak ennyitől el tudnék élvezni.

Szeme fátyolos, én is érzem már egy idő után, hogy nem sokáig húzom. Csak ekkor gyorsítok a tempón, magamra is ráfogok és ellentétesen mozgatom kezem. Nevem ordítva élvez el bennem, nem sokkal rá én is követem őt és mellkasára csapódok.

Lihegve, fáradtan borulok mellé. Vállamba fúrja a fejét.

– Tetszik ez a domináns Jani – suttogja.

– Nekem meg a kiszolgáltatott Pisti – válaszolom és apró puszit lehelek ajkaira.

– Szeretlek, Komzsik-Fábián János. – Rászorít mellettem pihenő kezemre.

– Én is szeretlek téged Komzsik-Fábián István – szólítom én is új, teljes nevén. Újra csókolózni kezdünk. Végül én vagyok, aki a zsepiért nyúl, mert zavar, hogy nem tudunk rendesen összebújni. Letakarítom mellkasáról a felesleges végterméket és a helyére odateszem a fejemet. Szívdobogására alszok el, mint már két éve minden éjjel.

Reggel, amikor felkelek már nincs mellettem, mindig ő kel fel hamarabb. Gyorsan, még vakon átfésülöm a szobát, de sehol sem látom. Végül kimászok az ágyból, magamra rángatok valami ruhát és elindulok megkeresni. Az erkélyen cigizik. Füstös reggeli puszi.

Nem maradunk már sokáig, hiába nem sietünk sehova, szeretnénk már otthon lenni, kiélvezni a mézesheteket. És jó gamerhez méltóan napokig csak játszunk, közben eszünk és óránként szex szüneteket tartunk. De egy hét szabadság elteltével újra elkezdődik a munka, a streamek, a színjátszás. Talán néha túl sokáig tart egy érintés, de senki sem mondja meg, hogy esténként ki mellé fekszünk le aludni, ki az, akit megdugunk, ki az, aki megdug, ki az, _akivel_ _a közös gyereket tervezzük._

A színjátszós napok, a sok „üzleti megbeszélés”, amikor nem vagyok ott HH-n, mind egyre mennek ki. Örökbefogadási papírok. Pont egy stream közepén hívnak fel, amikor épp életünk PUBG meccsét futjuk Azmoval. Majdnem az egész streamet leállítom, amikor megláttam a kijelzőn a számot. A játékot persze elvesztjük, Bobby anyázik is rendesen, de persze az egész színjáték az ő részéről is, mert ők is megfutották már ezeket a köröket Nessalyval félévvel ezelőtt. Az azóta 3 éves kilányuk, Nelli sem volt egy könnyű menet. De minden fáradozást megért, amíg végül hivatalos gyámjai lettek keresztlányomnak. Tündéri teremtés.

– Pisti! – ordítok át a lakáson, miután letettem a telefont.

– Mi a baj? Nem streamelsz? – szalad oda. – Sírsz? – Tekintete aggódó, azonnal magához húz, megfogja a kezem és szorosan tart karjaiban.

– Holnap mehetünk aláírni a papírokat – szipogom. Ekkor az ő szemei is megtelnek a könnyel. Egymás vállán sírjuk ki örömkönnyeinket. Befejezem a streamet, még pár kör játék, egy kis beszélgetés Azmoval discordon és végül vége a napnak. Se Pisti, se én nem tudunk aludni az izgatottságtól. És persze idegesek is vagyunk, hogy meg ne gondolják magukat.

Másnap a HH után szinte lerepülünk a tizedikről, be az autóba, el Tomiért. A – most már – másfél éves kisfiút születése napján hagyták a helyi gyermekotthonban. Fél éve küzdünk, hogy örökbe fogadhassuk. De eljött a nap. A csöppség útrakészen vár minket, körbe-körbe szaladgál. Mint minden alkalommal, amikor eljöttünk hozzá, az arcán hatalmas mosoly jelenik meg és azonnal lábamnak ront, az ölembe veszem és amíg aláírunk mindent a szemüvegemmel játszik.

Gyerekülés a helyén, a corsi pöccre indul és már hazafelé is tartunk. Az alatt a fél óra alatt Tomi bealszik, nagyon óvatosan kell kiszednünk az ülésből és ölben felvinni. A nyála Pisiti vállára folyik, ahogy fogja. Nagyon jó az alvókája, mert arra se kel fel, ahogy letesszük. Elkezdődik a stream, Hardmode móka, kis knokkosodás. De persze nem számoltunk azzal, hogy a stream vége előtt a gyerek egész biztos fel fog ébredni. Szerencsére a nyitott fülesen keresztül elég jól átszűrődik a gyereksírás. Gyorsan megöletem magam és szaladok is, hogy mi a baj. Nem hagyja, hogy letegyem, cumi kell és az ölemben lenni.

– Bocsi srácok, de lesz ma egy különleges vendégünk – hallom meg Pisti hangját, ahogy a stúdió ajtaja felé közeledek. Int, hogy menjek.

 _Biztos?_ – tátogom felé. Közben Tomi újra leveszi a szemüveget a fejemről és azzal kezd játszani.

 _Biztos_ – tátogja felém és int, hogy menjek nyugodtan. Nem teljesen értem, hogy most mit akar, de valahogy visszaszerzem a szemüvegem a gyerektől és óvatosan visszaülök a székembe. Azonnal felrobban a chat. _Ki ez a gyerek, Jani? Úristen, de aranyos! Ki ez? Milyen cuki! A fiad?_ És egyéb variációi ugyanezeknek a kérdéseknek.

Pisti megsimogatja a fejecskéjét, mire a kis szőkeség kimosolyogja a szájából a cumit. Azonnal visszateszem. Összemosolygunk göndör párommal. Látom, ahogy a lányok meg akarnak halni a chaten. A kamera felé fordítom Tomit.

– Köszönj szépen, Tamás! – Felemelem az egyik kis kezét, mintha intene.

– Ja, mondjad a srácoknak, hogy ez a két hülye hónapok óta haza akar hozni, most meg totál elfelejtettek – mondja Pisti, de nem a gyereknek, inkább a kamerába. Hatalmasra kerekedik a szemem. Rámvigyorog. – És azt is mondd meg nekik, hogy majd te veszed át a csatornát, apuéktól.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zene: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lzyQ-EAoARw


	4. Annyira tökéletes (Azmo POV)

– Biztos, hogy jó lesz így? – néz rám Nessaj aggódó tekintettel. Az ölemben Nellivel nézem ahogy remeg a kezében az egér és nem mer rákattintani a publikárcira.

– Ha ennyire aggódsz, akkor nem kell megtennünk – súgom a fülébe halkan.

– Akarom, csak félek, hogy mit mondanak majd rólad.

– Nagy fiú vagyok – hajolok oda hozzá, s közben Nellit leteszem. – Tudom kezelni, ha lebuziznak. – Óvatos csókot nyomok ajkaira, és már mennék is, de nem enged el, addig húz, amíg nem kötök ki az ölében. Elmélyíti a csókot, percek múlva már nadrágon keresztül egymásnak feszülnek férfiasságaink és zihálva válnak el ajkaink.

– Majd este – suttogja fülembe. Nyakába temetem arcomat, úgy bólogatok. Nem akarok megmoccanni. Túl jó így, túlságosan szeretem ahhoz, hogy ilyen hamar el tudjam engedni. Alig egy perce még csókolt. A hátamat simogatja, közben hallkan, heves szívdobogásom ködén át hallom, ahogy kattint párat.

– Kiraktad? – kapom fel a fejem.

Bólint. Megcsókolom.

– Kíváncsi vagyok – vallja be.

– Én is! De most mi lenne, ha elmennénk inkább enni végre? – hallom az ajtó túloldaláról a TheVR Pisti néven elhíresült göndör.

– Mocsok stalker! Mióta hallgatózol? – visít fel alattam Nessy, mire mindenki nevetni kezd.

– Kapd össze a kis fokhagyma gerezdjeidet – mondja erre Pisti.

Nevetve állok fel végül párom öléből. Megbeszéltük, hogy reggeli után megvágja mindenki a tegnapi vlogot, kis pihi, aztán ebéd majd irány Disneyland, hogy a gyerekeknek is legyen egy jó napja még mielőtt elkezdődnek a sajtótájékoztatók és a tényleges expo. Mivel csak fél órára van az egész, dugóban is maximum egy óra és estig nyitva van, így nem sietünk. Mindenki megeszi az ebédjét, gyerekeket becsatoljuk és már gurulunk is. Kisebb dugóba keveredünk, így egy órás az út, de Nelli 2 perc alatt elalszik, nagyon jó alvókája van, alig lehet felkelteni és szinte azonnal elalszik mindig, akkor meg főleg, ha valami zötyög alatta.

Persze mindent meg kell nézni, mindent ki kell próbálni. A mosolyuk hatalmas, imádják az egészet, szaladnak egyik hullámvasúttól a másikig, kísértet kastélytól a ringlispílig.

Annyira elfáradnak az egész napos szaladgálásban, hogy hazafelé a kocsiban már nem csak Nelli, hanem Tomi is elalszik. Arra se kelnek fel, hogy bevisszük őket. Letesszük őket a közös gyerekszobának kialakított helyiségben, aztán négyen kétfelé. Zuhanyzunk, aztán végre ágyba kerülünk mi is. Nessaj már fekszik amikor végek a fürdéssel. A telefonját nyomkodja.

– A kommenteket olvasod? – bújok oda hozzá.

– Még nem mertem, elbambultam a videón. Olyan tökéletesnek látszik minden.

– De hisz most az is – húzom közelebb. – Óceánpart, szerelem, család. – Arcon csókolom, majd egyre lejjebb és lejjebb haladok a puszikkal, nyakára, vállára. Míg meg nem fordl karjaimban, elfelejtve a videót, a kommenteket és bármit a világon, ami nem én vagyok, nem a szám és szája kapcsolata. Hevesen indulunk, de végül gyengéd szeretkezéssé torkollik a dolog. Óvatos érintések, halk, visszafojtott nyögések.

– Szerinted számít nekik ez? – kérdezem később, amikor már meztelenül fekszünk összebújva.

– Mármint, hogy mi…?

– Igen, mi.

– Nem tudom. Megnézzük?

– Akarod?

– Nem tudom. – Hangja a végére elcsuklik.

Elveszem a telefonom az éjjeli szekrényről és megnyitom a videót. De még mielőtt le tudnék tekerni, ujjaim megmerevednek, a videó elindul és nem tudok megmoccanni. Nem hallom Nessy hangját heves szívdobogásomtól, de mosolygó szemei, amikbe pontosan belenézek a kis kijelzőn. És ott vagyok mellette, zene szól, ahogy egymás kezét fogva sétálunk végig a parton a naplementében. Nem bírom megmozdítani az ujjaimat, csak bámulom a videót. Még akkor is csak nézek magam elé, amikor rég vége a videónak.

– Annyira szeretlek – préselem ki magamból a szavakat. Felé fordulok, mosolyognak a szemei, ahogy megcsókol.

– Az egész annyira _tökéletes_ – mondja, ahogy elvállunk egymástól.

– Tudom – válaszolom mosolyogva, majd újra ajkaira hajolok. Csukott szemeim előtt a naplementében sétálunk és csókolózunk. _Annyira tökéletes._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hát ennyi volt a Tökéletes. Köszönöm, hogy velem tartottatok, olvastatok, kommenteltetek. Találkozunk egy következő fejezetben nem sokára. ♥


End file.
